Matemática
by Gih Bright
Summary: Porque sentimentos deveriam ser como equações: lógicos e racionais. Simples assim. Yaoi. Takuoji


**Resumo: **Porque sentimentos deveriam ser como equações: lógicos e racionais. Simples assim. Takuoji.

**Avisos simples:**

**Esta é minha primeira fic de Digimon e talvez esteja ligeiramente ooc, ao que peço desculpas. Também acrescento desculpas se vocês encontrarem alguns erros, pois essa fic não foi betada. **

**Tenho mais fics deles feitas, mas se as quiserem terão que ler o aviso final, no término da fic.**

**___XXX**

**Matemática.**

**Kouji's pov**.

Chato.

É imensamente chato e tedioso ter que explicar como fazer uma equação de segundo grau, mas se eu não fizer isso, tenho certeza que Takuya vai reprovar de ano.

Somos amigos e eu não poderia deixar isso acontecer, certo?

Eu podia ter pedido para o meu irmão, Koichi, ensiná-lo matemática, mas ele recusou, dizendo que estaria ocupado e que certamente eu me divertiria com isso - o que acho um tremendo engano da parte dele. Izumi disse que tinha compromisso e que mesmo que quisesse fazer companhia, não poderia. Jumpei, o mais velho do grupo, simplesmente disse que não poderia porque já tinha sua própria cota de alunos ruins em matemática para ensinar.

Então sobrou para mim.

Takuya e eu estamos na biblioteca há duas horas e ele ainda não terminou sequer o exercício um, que é uma simples questão de segundo grau idêntica ao exemplo do livro. Felizmente, a biblioteca está vazia e então posso suspirar pesadamente e implicar com ele todas as vezes necessárias.

Vejo Takuya tentando achar o delta, encontrando dificuldades em algo tão tolo. Matemática é tão simples. Ás vezes basta somar-se os números, outras apenas diminuí-los; ou multiplicá-los; ou dividi-los. Assim alcançamos números inteiros ou fracionados, mas sempre teremos um resultado. Os números sofrem uma espécie de mutação de cálculo para cálculo, mas essa mutação não é um monstro medonho.

É lógico, há sempre um motivo.

Enquanto os sentimentos são amedrontadores, justamente por simplesmente existirem sem nenhum motivo ou vínculo justificável.

-É assim que se faz? -me perguntou o Takuya parecendo cansado. Seus olhos cintilavam para mim, mas eu conseguia ver a insegurança neles.

Analisei a conta e estava errada. Suspirei. Aquilo parecia não ter um fim. Senti o joelho esquerdo de Takuya encostar na minha perna direita, coincidentemente (ou não) um calafrio percorreu pela minha espinha vertebral. Completamente ilógico.

-Não, você errou o sinal do quatro. É menos quatro. -respondi mantendo a minha voz indiferente.

-Ah! Quê? -exclamou Takuya alto demais. -Arg por isso odeio matemática!

Por isso que eu odiava ensinar algo a Takuya: Ele perde a paciência muito facilmente, além de ser uma pessoa impulsiva e barulhenta.

Apoiei a minha cabeça na minha mão e voltei a observá-lo. Seu rosto estava avermelhado, tenho certeza que de raiva e eu acho que até posso ouvir as engrenagens de seu cérebro trabalhando incessantemente nesse cálculo. Era adorável vê-lo com aquela expressão concentrada.

Eu não quis dizer adorável. Takuya de forma alguma pode ser enquadrado em adorável, não é um adjetivo que combine com ele. E, de repente, senti calor, mas não era possível sentir calor em uma sala com o ar-condicionado funcionando perfeitamente bem.

É irracional. Sem sentido. Sentimentos fazem o corpo agir de maneira estranha, incompreensível. Se eu pudesse, eu os ignoraria, mas como ignorá-los?

-Você está bem Kouji? -perguntou o Takuya me encarando preocupado. Se é que é possível, a temperatura pareceu se elevar. -Está vermelho.

Era só o que me faltava. Respirei fundo e me contive um pouco, aos poucos o vento gelado do ar-condicionado me envolveu.

-Não é nada. -eu disse tentando acalmar-me. -Continue.

-Mas eu já terminei! -ele exclamou com um sorriso amplo. -Olhe! Dessa vez tem que estar certo, fiz exatamente como você disse!

Takuya me passou o caderno e, antes de ver a conta, eu torci para que estivesse correta, caso contrário a folha rasgaria, de tantas vezes que ele apagara a grafite. Dessa vez ele tinha acertado tudo mesmo e dei um sorriso mínimo: eu gostava do esforço dele e muito. Então escrevi a outra fórmula no caderno e me virei para encará-lo.

Ele estava perto demais.

Pude ver os cravos em seu nariz, os olhos castanhos cintilando dentro dos meus e um leve rosado nas bochechas, mas o que realmente me intrigou foram os lábios, róseos e umedecidos, que pareciam tão convidativos.

E desde quando eu queria beijar Takuya?

_Desde todas as aulas de matemática desde então. Faça as contas!_

-Você realmente está bem Kouji? -perguntou Takuya e eu vi o róseo se agravar em suas bochechas enquanto ele se aproximava de mim, até colar nossas testas. -Será que não é febre?

Ele estava próximo demais e a sala estava quente demais para racionalizar. Eu fechei meus olhos e o beijei. Eu não sabia o que fazer ou o que pensar, mas sentia lábios macios se entreabriram ao menor toque, correspondendo com uma leve sucção. Suspirei.

Nos afastamos um do outro e eu não conseguia encará-lo. Toda a minha coragem esvaíra-se e eu só conseguia sentir os efeitos pós o beijo. Ainda sentia a doçura.

-Que bom que não sou o único! -disse o Takuya com um sorriso enorme nos lábios. -Pensei que não me correspondesse!

-Como? -perguntei.

-Bom... -ele disse ficando constrangido, mas o sorriso ainda estava lá. Takuya me deu outro beijo. -Só esquece isso e me ensine o resto, tá?

Assenti com a cabeça e voltei a ensiná-lo. Mas depois disso ensinar matemática para ele não estava mais aborrecedor, tão pouco chato. E eu torcia por cada acerto dele.

Porque a cada acerto, haveria um beijo.

Meu irmão estava certo: eu realmente me diverti. E olhando agora o sorriso de Takuya, talvez sentimentos existam exatamente para fazer a matemática ter ainda mais sentido.

Certamente.

____XXX

**...Se querem mais fics deles, terão de deixar um review nessa! É simples e indolor, não cairá seu dedo, nem nada cruel ou de meios insidiosos!**


End file.
